


You & Me

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Established Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, of age drinking, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Raven and Bellamy spend Valentine’s Day together, and the one time they actually <i>spend it together.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by sweetheart candies

The first time he showed up at her apartment unannounced, it was the middle of the night. Midnight, to be exact. She answered the door wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and boxers, her hair pulled up messily, her eyes red and puffy, her other hand grasping a half drank bottle of tequila.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t have to. She pushed open the door to let him in and he did, shut the door behind him, and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

“Here,” She came to sit beside him, offered him his own bottle, which he took gratefully and began gulping it down, knowing full well that he would get sick but not giving a damn. “Want to talk about it?” She asked, not turning to him, staring at the black TV in front of them.

He swiped his arm across his eyes so that she wouldn’t see him cry, but it didn’t matter to her; she’d seen him cry many times before. “No.” He answered simply. “Do you?”

“No.” She admitted with a small sigh.

He downed half the bottle in five minutes and she waited.

She helped him to the bathroom twenty minutes later and pressed a cool towel to his forehead as he puked out all the toxins in his body. Afterwards she held him as he finally let his tears fall. They didn’t talk about it the next morning, or any time after that, but it was fine. They would have each other, always. That was the deal.

 

* * *

 

  
The second time he showed up at her apartment unannounced, it was five in the morning. She was in a sports bra and boy shorts because the air in her apartment had given out, and he was in his running gear, sweaty, sloppy, broken. She let him in without question and fixed him breakfast while he sat at the little bar that overlooked the kitchen.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, placing the plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

“She was cheating on me.” Was all he said and then dug into his much needed meal.

 

* * *

 

  
The third time he showed up at her apartment, it was three in the afternoon. She’d called him this time, crying, her sentences barely audible through the sobs. He rushed over, no question. He had a key, so he let himself in. He found her sitting in the middle of her living room, wearing a short black dress and red pumps, her hair in dark curls cascading down her back and her makeup smeared all down her face.

“I walked in on him with _her._ ” She choked, wiping her tears on the pillow she’d been holding against her chest for comfort. “And I really did love him.”

He bent down in front of her, pulled her into his arms, held her tightly. “I know.” He murmured against her hair as he rubbed his hand in small circles against her back in the hopes that it would provide comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time he showed up at her apartment unannounced, it was ten at night. She was leaving just as he showed up. Her, in a long, dark crimson gown, nails painted, makeup perfect, hair firmly in place. Him, in sweats with messy hair and deep, dark circles under his eyes. They locked eyes and she pulled him inside the apartment, locked the door behind them. She changed her clothes, ordered a pizza, opened a case of beer, and put on the most stupid movies she could find.

He laughed through most of them, and she knew that his smile was better than any date she could have gone on.

 

* * *

 

  
The fifth time fifth time he showed up at her apartment unannounced, it was one in the morning. He was drenched with rain and she was in a towel, having just gotten out of a long bath. She let him in and got dressed while he warmed himself up in the shower. Then they sat at the bar, staring at each other, just staring. They didn’t talk for a while, didn’t eat the food she’d made, didn’t drink the coffee that had grown cold. Just stared.

“She cheated.” He said finally.

“So did he.” She muttered back.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, hesitantly until she locked their fingers together.

“You deserve better.” She whispered.

“ _We_ deserve better.” He corrected.

 

* * *

 

  
The sixth time he showed up at her apartment, it was nine at night. When she opened the door, she was glowing. They stood in front of each other, studying one another. Her, dressed in a white knee length gown, makeup, hair, and nails all looking elegant for the occasion. Him, wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, his curly hair tame with gel.

He was grinning sheepishly.

She was smiling warmly.

He held his hand out to her and she eagerly took it, locked her door, and walked with him out of the apartment building.


End file.
